A New Mother Nature
by Red Ninja
Summary: “Ahh Sugar Daddy how I love thee. You are my milked caramel delight.” Don't ask...just read.


Standard Disclaimers Apply as always, back at school working my way towards being broke  
  
**Author Notes: I seem to have misplaced the original transcript of this work. I need to stop scribbling stuff down on random sheets of paper; I always seem to lose them. This fic is totally random and has been eating at my brain for a while. After this I'm going straight back to the RK fics and finishing BOTH of them up by the end of the year. That way I'm all ready for a new batch of fics for 2004.  
  
Oh yeah first Hellsing fic, please be kind and note that it's not serious or dramatic or anything in that manner.  
  
- | New Mother Nature | -  
  
"Thank you Walter"  
  
The door closed and Integra inspected the contents of the small brown paper bag she had been handed. A rare smirk played across her face.  
  
"Alucard!"  
  
The vampire appeared in the center of the room, Intergra lobbed a yellow wrapped package at him.  
  
"Ah Walter is good to us."  
  
"That he is."  
  
She slid into her chair and pulled another yellow package out of the brown bag. Alucard grabbed a nearby chair and set it down in front of her desk.  
  
"Ahh Sugar Daddy how I love thee. You are my milked caramel delight."  
  
"Alucard, why must you always romanticize your Sugar Daddy?"  
  
"Why not? Just because you don't do the same for your Sugar Babies doesn't mean I can't enjoy my Daddy."  
  
"That sounded incredibly wrong."  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"The enjoying your daddy part."  
  
"You and you're babies can shut up master and leave my daddy alone."  
  
"I enjoy my babies thank you."  
  
"Shows what a weakling you really are."  
  
"Weakling? How does candy choice reflect my strength?"  
  
"Quite simply master, you are not strong enough to handle the "daddy" you must prey on the "babies."  
  
"It only proves that I would rather not drool all down my person while sucking on a piece of hard caramel."  
  
"Milked caramel."  
  
"Pardon me, milked caramel."  
  
"I do not drool master."  
  
"You have an exceptionally large mouth Alucard."  
  
"The better to suck blood with my dear master."  
  
Then there was silence again. Alucard put his feet up on the desk and Intergra's attention returned to her labtop. Or well she went back to pretending to work. She was thinking about her Sugar Daddies, when her father was alive candy was not allowed into the house. Although she was known to sneak Sugar Babies into her room. She used to sit up in the air vents, listening to old Beatles tapes of her mother's and eating candy. Her father never knew of this, only Walter. The old butler found her once while trying to clean out the dust in one of the vents. It was their little secret.  
  
"Ahh the air vent memory again master?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"The air vent, you always did like that memory."  
  
Intergra simply nodded, it was one of her few good memories. After her father died she never went up into the air vents again. She never got out her mother's old music tapes; she never ate candy until one day in particular. Her twentieth birthday, Walter must have been feeling nostalgic and bought her a package of Sugar Daddies. She couldn't remember how Alucard came be part of the tradition, but he was a welcomed addition.  
  
"You lie to yourself in your memories master."  
  
"How can I lie to myself in my own memories?"  
  
"You listened to your mother's tapes when I was around. Quite often if I can recall."  
  
"I did not, I recall boxing them up and never taking them out again. I was much to busy."  
  
"Why are you so stubborn master? You used to listen to them in your teens while you worked. But then you stopped suddenly."  
  
"I got too old to listen to such things while I work."  
  
"You are never too old master, besides you're only twenty-four."  
  
"I'm old enough."  
  
"My, my still a child. Yes, you are still a child master."  
  
This pissed Intergra off to no end, it humored Alucard to no end.  
  
"Because I no longer listen to tapes of old music I am a child, is that what you're saying?"  
  
"No, because you will not admit how much you enjoyed those tapes."  
  
"I am too old."  
  
Intergra returned to her work. She decided to stop thinking for the evening it only made Alucard talkative. There was silence was again, silence was golden for Intergra. Then there was noise, humming to be precise.  
  
"What is that terrible noise you're making Alucard?"  
  
He just continued humming, tapping his boot and enjoying the temper of his master.  
  
"I command you to stop Alucard."  
  
"Would you rather I sing it?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You are terrible master, reminding me of those old tapes. Now I can't get those songs out of my head."  
  
"Well try"  
  
Then there was silence again. Alucard had finished off his Sugar Daddy and threw the stick in the trash. Alucard fumbled with his yellow wrapper driving away the urges to continue humming. He couldn't help himself, the song was too far stuck not to sing it aloud.  
  
"Lonely feeling deep inside"  
  
"No Alucard, no singing"  
  
"Sudden darkness but I can see"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"No sugar tonight in my coffee, no sugar tonight in my tea."  
  
"Bloody hell Alucard, you're terrible! I command you to stop!"  
  
He stopped and smirked.  
  
"Join me master, I remember having to hear that song a lot."  
  
"No"  
  
"Now who sang that one again? The Beatles?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Hmm the Clash?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You're not helping master, Velvet Underground?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well then it has to be Bob Dylan."  
  
"It's the Guess Who you idiot!"  
  
"That's right the Guess Who, with the American Woman song, and the one about the guy in the hardware store."  
  
"Albert Flasher, you've finished your candy get out of my office."  
  
Alucard stood up and placed his hands on the edge of the desk. He leaned forward and stared at Intergra.  
  
"Not until you admit you enjoyed those tapes and sing with me."  
  
"No, I'm busy now for God's sake get out of here."  
  
Alucard didn't move an inch, he started singing again.  
  
"In silence of her mind, quite movements where I can find. Grabbing for me with her eyes, now I'm falling from her smile."  
  
"Skies"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Now I'm falling from her skies, at least get the words right."  
  
Intergra smirked, Alucard returned the smile and continued.  
  
"Grabbing for me with her eye, now I'm falling from skies."  
  
"Much better."  
  
"No sugar tonight in my coffee, no sugar tonight in my tea."  
  
"No sugar to stand beside me, no sugar to run with me."  
  
"You do know the words master."  
  
"I've sung, now leave."  
  
He reached across the desk and took her hand. He patted it with his free hand.  
  
"Beautiful singing, glad you admit to liking those tapes."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"And here I was thinking you were no longer a child."  
  
"Now wait a second!"  
  
And with that he was gone. Intergra opened her hand to see a crumpled up yellow wrapper.  
  
"Alucard! Next time clean up your own bloody mess!"  
  
A voice came from the walls.  
  
"As long as you bring the Guess Who tape out next time, maybe I will master."  
  
Integra sighed and sat down to continue her much neglected work.  
  
**Wrap-up Notes: Totally pointless I'm aware; I just thought it'd be fun to try my hand at Hellsing. Go check out my Bebop fic and RK fics; I assure you they're much better. 


End file.
